


The Chicken Files

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team stumbles across an oddity in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chicken Files

It started with a chicken. Honestly.

The problem was, no one knew exactly where the chicken had come from.

They had so far managed to survive without importing livestock to Atlantis, but somehow they managed to find a _chicken_ of all animals wandering around the corridors of Atlantis.

A _blue_ chicken.

"How can it possibly be blue?"

McKay shot a glare in Sheppard's direction. "Food dye," he said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. They had managed to trap the chicken, locking it away in the cell they normally reserved for Wraith. They simply didn't have anywhere else to put it, and for all they knew, the chicken could spell destruction for them all.

"Food dye?" Sheppard looked skeptical.

Teyla and Ronon just looked confused, and Dr. Weir had already left complaining of a headache muttering something about the weird and bizarre always happening on Sheppard's watch.

"Is this animal not always blue?" Teyla asked, curiously peering at the chicken.

McKay replied with an eternally irritated McKay-scowl. "No, of course not."

"How did it get here?"

Sheppard looked like a kid with a new toy. "Maybe the Pegasus galaxy breed of chicken?"

He stared at it for a minute, screwing his face up in intent concentration. They rest of his team alternated watching him and the blue bird clucking in the background.

His face brightened again.

"Hey. I wonder if they come in different colours?"


End file.
